


Poison

by lightningtimer



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Obsessive Behavior, WTF, Yandere, Yandere Killua, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningtimer/pseuds/lightningtimer
Summary: This is not what i wanted to wake up to so i'll just write this before i go to work then go home and go to bed *shrugs*





	1. Chapter 1

**"Ok, this is not my lucky day..."** I say that to myself as i was forcefully hoisted over a bony shoulder both my hands and legs tied up to the point my skin was starting to tear.  
now you might wonder what was happening and who my abductor was and what the hell he was going to do to me. But trust me i don't want to know.  
Now i could do little but wait for a moment to escape, then all of a sudden my kidnapper slammed open a door tossing me into it. My head slammed against a shelf as it's contents spilled all over me...." WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed in pain. that fucker had locked me inside a closet....a broom closet! kicking at the closed door ... or well, at least i tried to...while wriggling around like a dying turtle. 

"HELP!!!! SOMEONE?! Killua!" ...

"...." Nothing.....

It felt like forever until a large commotion could be heard from outside and the door opened to show a tall and lanky lady holding a gun. I recognized her from the street i had been walking on before i was pulled into a blue van, she had been in the drivers seat. she looked like hell, pale  and terrified. "Get up.....Get the fuck up!" she kicked me in the face before pulling me by the feets out of the closet.   
"Help! Help!" I cried she stopped and pulled my face close to her own in a deadly voice holding the rifle against my chin making me shut up in fear.  
"You will do as i say or god help me **i will blow off your tongue!"**  I nodded then saw something...no, someone familiar walk out from a random room, my eyes grew wide _It's Killua! oh sweet maker! I'm so dead!_ The woman turned to look behind her when Killua had instantly broken her wrists so i dropped down right into his arms.

I closed my eyes refusing to look at him so i missed the look of relief as he found me and had me close again "There you are _Darling~_ I found you." his happy demeanor switched when i remain silent and eyes closed, i was now shaking utterly terrified of what would happen next. "Darling?... what's wrong?...why won't you open your eyes and look at me?" he frowned finally taking notice of the ropes and wounds, his aura grew darker as his eyes witched into that of a furious beast. "....!? ?! what happened? who did this!?"   
he turned to the woman moaning in pain on the floor before stepping on her good hand making her scream. "Did you do this?" his dark voice accused.  
Killua gave the woman a sadistic grin "You did this...didn't you? You hid her from me." the woman cried out in pain making me flinch and instinctively seek out refugee against Killuas chest.   
Not feeling to bad for her i only wanted to leave so i forced myself to speak up. "S-she and a man....did this, P-please...just take me home Killua."

_Hallelujah!! he doesn't seem to realise i tried to run from his crazy ass, again..._

***Splash***

in a flash of a second Killua had crushed the woman's head with his foot I tried to ignore the gory scene instantly feeling bad for her also there was this instant need to puke.  
Killua dragged the sole of his shoes over the dead woman's clothing before walking away from the scene exiting the building through a back alley. "You always find me so quickly..." Killua sat me down on a sandbox untying my wrists and legs. "Of course, since you are MY girlfriend."  I looked away with with sudden complex feelings my cheeks burning. "A-Anyway!....T-thank you, for saving me." I hopped down from the box my fingers sneaking a shy hold of his own. Killua felt a spark of joy of the small affection it showed clearly in his eyes.  _She is too cute, too shy....but she is mine._ He wrapped his fingers around my own as well and together we walked back to the hotel.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is me....I am a not so regular 12 year old....a bit of an eccentric i guess.... Ever since i was a little girl my largest love there was, was Pirates and treasures, especially treasures._ **

**_Growing up my dad and mom would always try and veer me astray from that passion of mine. I still love them of course but honestly.....I just wanna live MY life, hunting treasures and see everything i possibly could before growing old and wrinkly._ **

**_So when i turned 12 i set out on my first big adventure...The Hunter Exam._ **

**" Completely giving no fucks about angry parents i left behind"**

* * *

 

"Here is your badge miss, please make sure you have it on you at all times."  The small bean like man said.

"Thanks!" I take the badge a round plate with the number 100 on it. A large grin on my lips as i eye it with excitement. sticking it onto my belt i arrange my large bag over my shoulders, my large hat covering my messy long locks as i wear a cocky grin. " Alright! one step closer to my lovely treasure, my hunter licence! ....and speaking of treasure, i wonder if i will find anything pretty here like a gem! or old map?!" 

as I was fantasizing about possible treasure with a goofy grin i was not prepared for the sudden show of a large man in his mid 40s.  He called out to me making me yell out and thwack at him with my pistol.

"Woha Woha! Calm down missy! I'm not going to hurt ya!" he cowered.  
i stopped swinging my pistol around blinking. "oh.....sorry about that."  He smiled a stranger smile and introduced himself as Tonpa.  
asking for my own..." Here, i was going to save it for later but i'll give it to you as an apology." he presented me with a juice can before asking anything else. a boy with white fluffy hair and blue eyes ....I did a dubble take....really, REALLY stunning blue eyes. showed up. 

"Hey! Tonpa, got any more juice? It has to be the nerves, i'm really parched!" I looked at my can and offered it to the boy who looked at me oddly for a few seconds. "Uhm...if you want you can have mine?...I promise! i haven't opened it yet!" The boy accepted the bottle albeit awkwardly. 

" Uhmm....thank's" I smiled happily making him blush slightly as i looked away missing it completely. "Sorry Tonpa, I know you where saving it for later." Tonpa looked a bit scared all of a sudden saying it was okay before beelining into the crowd. i looked at the man in confusion giving a small shrug " Thats....weird, why did he look so strange right now?" i asked myself. the boy put the can into his pocket. "Because he spiked the can with laxatives" I turned to face the boy who had shoved his hands into his pockets.   
"Oh....Is that so?....wait.....HE DID WHAT?!" I shrieked. the boy held his ear "why are you so shocked? you didn't know? he's a stranger." I felt sick and a bit scared at the thought.  
and i also felt immensely stupid at that.... _I accepted a gift from a stranger....Mom, Dad....i'm sorry for not using my head! if i hadn't given the can to this boy who is about to drink it...then i would be toast!.....Wait a sec...."_ I looked at the boy about to open the can and with a yell a dived at him " Are you cray cray?! Give it to me!" the boy backed of spilling the juice on his fingers "What are you doing?!" he protested.   
"I'm going to pour it out! You can't drink it! you'll get sick!" Hanging onto his arm i was surprised at how little my struggling was affecting him. "Look! I'm really sorry I gave you that weird can! If your thirsty i have water! I even have some snacks! just put damn can down already!" The boy seemed to think about it and that made me groan in frustration "why are you even thinking about it! Please! just put it back down!" I felt tears tremble in my vision this boy was going to get sick and it would be my fault! "Please..." the boy blinked with sudden confusion then upon seeing my eyes tearing up his own eyes grew slightly wide. 

"F-Fine.....I'll pour it out so stop crying!" he flipped the can letting the juice spill out and with a sigh of relief i rubbed away my tears and started digging trough my bag pulling out a bottle of water i presented it to him "Th-Thank you....here you go." a small smile stretched my lips.   
He took the bottle suddenly feeling shy "Thanks.....I'm Killua, who are you?" i closed the lid of my bag adjusting the strap against my blue pirate coat. "I'm Mary Hollins!" 

"Marry?...." Killua tried the name and felt a sudden thug in his chest. "By the way Killua, How old are you? I though i would be the only kid here." Killua returned to earth.  
"I'm 12" I blinked then gaped "12?! but you'r so tall! ....well whatever i'm 12 too." Now it was Killuas turn to look baffled "your 12? you look like a 10 year old" Killua shot back, a lie of course but he liked the sudden frown on Marry's face and her cheeks that puffed out like an angry hamster.   
"It's true! i'm 12!". 

"yes yes i belive you happy?" he chuckled as we two started to walk around the crowd. 

"Very!" I smiled back. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Let's  just say that The hunter Exam had become a lot more exciting now when i had made a new friend to spend time with as we waited until registration was finished. Killua might be a boy and all but he wasn't that much of a jerk, he was actually rather sweet here and there. But what i really liked about him was his eyes.....Killua tried to act all tough and distant however his eyes where so full of life and emotion. "I really like your eyes you know." _I just said that out loud.....shit._  Killua looked at me like i had a second head growing on my shoulder...."I said it out loud didn't i?...." it was both a statement and a question. "oh.....thank's i guess?"  _don't worry Killua, i would be weirded out too you know..._

"Granny told me you can figure out much about a person by looking at their eyes......namely what is reflecting in them, your eye color is pretty too by the way."

Killua rubbed the back of his head not used to receiving compliment's he felt like he should give Marry one as well but he asked something else instead, something that peeked his interest. " What do you mean _reflected_?" I turned around to face him, thinking how i could explain that. "Feelings.....i guess, your a little rude against others, your body language is relaxed like you are on constant guard  or is constantly bored, you act like the distant cool kid noone can figure out...But...*I hold my eyes to his* your eyes are different, your eyes are filled with feelings." realizing i had perhaps said too  much or was making no sense....perhaps both but I had the need to suddenly advert my eyes.  
Killua looked at me like i just discovered Atlantis or El dorado....simply blown of his feets.  _Is he going to laugh too?......_ " A-Anyway!....that's only what i think.....i'm no mind reader."  _Thank God for that!...._  

Killua.... While i was having my little rant, Killua felt like Marry had just read him partly like a book in some weird way.... _My...Feelings..._ "what kind of feelings?" He asked feeling partly excited and partly anxious. what kind of feelings did Marry see? Now it was Marry who tilted her head. "What kinds?....."  _did i unconsciously dig my own grave here?...._ "Well.." I closed the distance nearly on my tipsy toes i placed my hands on his shoulders. Killua grew solid as a statue as my face hovered only inches from his own as i studied his eye's. they had been calm if not slightly curious but now they had dilated and where looking all over the place mostly the lower part of my face. while his face was starting to become the shade of a tomato. " well for starters when i first saw you, you made a show and talk about being bored and wanting a challenge right? yet when i watch your eyes they kind of twinkle?....especially while you find something interesting.... Honestly i'd say you act all tough but that's just a front...you have something you want more than becoming a hunter don't you?" 

I let go of Killua's shoulder and put a small distance when he suddenly grabbed my wrist hindering me from backing up.  
He looked at me like i was a threat of sorts making me feel sudden fright of him. "Killua?".....Killua interrupted me by squeezing my wrist harder.   
"I....how did you know?...." he asked as if he was on the verge of defeat. "what do you mean?....I just said what was on my mind! let go it huts!" Killua ignored me by pulling me closer. "truthfully, i don't really wan't to be a hunter... i was bored and alone so i ended up running away from home:" I stopped struggling.  _why are you telling me this?...._

"I don't know what i wanna do, I just don't wanna live like my parents want me to...i wan't my life." He let go of his vice grip his fingers nestling in my own, for a second he sounded just like me..... _wanting a life of your own_...."Killua...are you-" I was again interrupted but this time by a high yell of pain.  
Looking over Killuas shoulders Me and Killua see a man having lost his arms and was bleeding out on the floor, my eyes grew wide with fear at the sight...i squeeze closer to Killua's side who seems rather dismissive that a guy was just killed only a few steps away. 

"What just happened!?" I whimpered, Killua looked down at me before pulling me closer covering my sight from the corpse. "Don't look, it's alright....just focus on the exam."  
breathing heavily I press my face against his chest trying to calm down.  
I knew this was serious, I knew the exam was dangerous....i couldn't fall apart now. "Killua?...." 

"What?." He asked and i looked at him into his face. "I know we just met and all...but..." 

"you wanna team up?." he asked  _Since you've peeked my interest....also,_  I smiled in gratitude with a deep nod "Yeah." I turn to watch a large wall disappear with a man walking out from behind it. Killua let's his skateboard pulling me to stand up on it too as the man from behind the wall tells us to follow him. Hugging Killuas waist for support as he starts rolling forwards. ...- _i'm starting to like you Marry...a lot._

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Marry befriends Gon, Leorio and Kurapika on their run to the exit. Later, the group shares their own reasons of becoming Hunters on a fancy ass blimp ;D

For two hours and with a distance of around thirty kilometers or more from where they started. Leorio had begun to get exhausted and while struggling he sees two applicant's a boy using his skateboard and a girl riding on it holding on to the boy. He fumes seeing it as a mockery of the Hunter Exam,

"Hey Kids! That's cheating! your supposed to run like everyone else!" Only the Girl turned to look at the yelling man while pointing at herself and the boy with a befuddled expression. "Hmm? why?" Leorio got a tick mark. "it's obvious! you two should show the hunter exam some respect!" Killua turned to look at the commotion with a bored look.  "Just ignore him." The boy tells the girl who nod her head "uh huh...if you say so?" Leorio starts huffing like an angry dragon. It was then a Gon spoke up defending the applicants, "That's not true Leorio, the examiner only told us to follow him." 

"Gon you traitor! who's side are you on!" the tall and very loud man yelled out having no choice to back down. The girl looks at Gon then with a grin she hops off the skateboard much to Killuas surprise, but he quickly follows suit and with more style then necessary he too follow suit and catches the skateboard with a fancy maneuver. Making Gon gasp in aw and the girl to clap her hands clearly impressed "Cool!"/"Nice flip! Killua!"  Gon and the girl cheer.  
Killua smirks from the praise but quickly turns to businesses "What's your name?" He asks Gon. "I'm Gon! That is Kurapika and he is Leorio." he points to his friends before turning back to face Killua and the girl "Who are you?". 

I pat Killua's shoulder playing with my hat "I'm Marry! This pretty boy is my friend Killua!" Killua flush bright pink and flicks my forehead making me whine in pain "What tha hell!? You little!" I accuse and nurse the red angry spot. "Stop saying embarrassing shit!" he dictates. "Just learn how to take a compliment already!" I huff and turn back to Gon who was looking a little awkward but seemed oddly excited for some reason. his eyes was bright with adventure like a child on his first errand. "Sorry about that! Gon, by the way how old are you?" 

"Ha ha ha! no problems, I'm 12....what about you? and Killua?"   
Killua joined into the conversation " we're 12."   
As we got to know Gon Leorio was silently cursing out his frustrations in silence while glaring at us. I momentarily looked back to face him,  _Boi was that man struggling over there....poor bastard._ I tug at Killua's sleeve feeling a bit sorry for the yelling man who was trying so hard. Killua looked at me and so did Gon. "what?" Killua asked his voice a tone gentler then when talking to others, I'll point at Leorio who has now stopped running "Look...is he okay?" I ask and look at Gon as this was his friend after all. 

Gon Stop running and looks at Leorio  despite Killua urging us to move ahead and forget Leorio.... _well, so far Leorio hasn't been very nice to us so leaving him behind wouldn't be evil...however that would possibly mean leaving Gon too as he might actually chose to stay... but the look in Gon's eyes is different._ I think as i keep closer to Killua ready to start running anytime. 

**"SCreW ThAT...!!!"**

Leorio's sudden energy boost startled me as he dashed past us with a **" I'M DEFINITELY BECOMING A HUNTER!!!"**  We all blink then Gon smiles "Look at all the dust..." i say as Gon uses his fishing pole to swing back Leorios suitcase. Killua looks at Gon's trick impressed making me smile because that was cool.   
I listened in to their conversation about their skateboard and fishing pole.

* * *

 

After a while of running i had tuned most of their chatting out except for when we all reached an insane set of stairs.  
"Marry, Gon let's have a race!" killua proposes making Gon look over at him "Race?" Killua nods "yeah loser buy's dinner" ..... _Wait up....I heard the word dinner in there somewhere! Dinner.... <3 Loser buy dinner.... _My eyes glitter  as I speed up " I'm in! Let's do this! wohoo! Lovely food~ Food~ Free food Baby!~ " 

I dash of so quickly i was skipping steps and by accident using other applicants as foot planks in my pursuit, Killua and Gon watched me impressed and perhaps a bit afraid?  
kurapika and Leorio who was talking only a few steps ahead noticed me dash past them singing about free food, Gon and Killua not far behind.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Wohoo! Food and treasure come to mama!" I hopped around cheering as satoz arrived and shortly thereafter Killua and Gon. Now known as the boys who owns me food.

I got stars in my eyes and tackled killua with a koala like hug. "Killua! <3" 

"Woah!? W-what!" He was obviously startled by my surprise attack. But as a good sport he didn't drop me immediately instead wrapping his arms around my butt and back for support.

"Hi hihi...i won! Now feed this hungry pirate food please!"

"That's.....fine, but what about Gon?" Killua looked over at Gon and i chuckled "oh Gon and you got past Satoz-san at the same time so i'll just leave that up to you two" I looked at Gon "it works with you too right Gon?" Gon nodded. 

"That's alright with me." 

 Me: "Bravo!" 

The clearing started filling up with folk from the tunnel and i remained perched in Killuas arms lightly wiggling my toes, resting my chin on his shoulder, peering at them until i saw the other two slowpokes. "AH! Oreo-san! Pika-san! Over here~" I hopped down from my friends embrace so we all could properly face and greet.  
I however was not ready to face Oreo's grumpy face nor Pika's blushing one. _such polar opposites!_

"It's LEORIO why is my name so hard to remember?!" The towering male whined. I was oblivious to his distress "Relax, it's just a nickname! I think it's adorable and memorable." 

"Adorable my butt! why don't Gon or that kid get any degrading nicknames then!" Oreo yelled loud enough to irk even me.

"Why are you yelling so much? My ears are starting to hurt." I complain and gently rubb them convinced the large idiot is going to provide me tinnitus.  
The others looked at us until Satoz started talking about the exam again.

* * *

 **10 min later**  

"We should run faster, put some distance between us and a certain someone" Killua suggested after we all had resumed running trough a large swamp.  
Gon was a bit hesitant to leave Oreo and Pika but i was not concerned in the least.   
My partner in this test was Killua after all.... well, perhaps i'd count Gon in too? I was a bit interested in him but i couldn't forget my main motive for being here.

"The fog is getting denser..... i can't see anything..." 

I didn't think anyone heard my mumbling until i felt a familiar hand hold my own tightly. _Killua?.... you are helping me? T-That mean's he heard me! >////<  
_I squeezed back and felt some heat on my cheeks.

* * *

Killua felt his heart skip when she squeezed his hand in response.  
By now there was only the two of you and Gon running leaving the group behind to find Satoz.

* * *

 

 


End file.
